Digimon Frontier Version 20
by Beelzamon
Summary: 5 kids are chosen to save the Digital World from total destruction!
1. Introduction

Digimon Frontier  
  
Version 2.0  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Digidestined  
  
Alex Kee  
  
Colin Murphy  
  
Jack Hunter  
  
Cassie Black  
  
Marcus Kril  
  
Max Murphy  
  
Elemental Spirits  
  
Flame  
  
Light  
  
Thunder  
  
Wind  
  
Ice  
  
Darkness  
  
Earth  
  
Wood  
  
Steel  
  
Water  
  
Elemental Digimon (Human)  
  
Agunimon  
  
Lobomon  
  
Beetlemon  
  
Kazemon  
  
Kumamon  
  
Lowemon  
  
Elemental Digimon (Beast)  
  
BurningGreymon  
  
BladeGarurumon  
  
MetalKabuterimon  
  
Zephrymon  
  
IceIkkakumon  
  
KasierLeomon  
  
Elemental Digimon (Advance)  
  
Aldramon  
  
BioLobomon  
  
RhinoKabuterimon  
  
JetShiplymon  
  
Daipenmon  
  
Reichmon  
  
Elemental Digimon (Zeta)  
  
KasierGreymon  
  
MagnaGarurumon  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
?  
  
Elemental Digimon (Ultra)  
  
Susoonmon  
  
Elemental Digimon (Evil - Human)  
  
Duskmon  
  
Grumblemon  
  
Arbormon  
  
Mercurymon  
  
Lanamon  
  
Elemental Digimon (Evil - Beast)  
  
Velgmon  
  
Gigasmon  
  
Petaldramon  
  
?  
  
Calmaramon  
  
Allies  
  
Seraphymon |Patamon|  
  
Ophanimon  
  
Trailmon Worm  
  
Trailmon Angler  
  
Trailmon Racoon Dog  
  
Trailmon Mole  
  
Trailmon Darkness  
  
Trailmon Ball  
  
Trailmon Buffalo  
  
Trailmon Franken  
  
Trailmon Kettle  
  
Bokomon  
  
Neemon  
  
Evil  
  
Cherubimon  
  
Lucemon  
  
Items  
  
D-Tector  
  
Terms  
  
Fractyl Code - A ring of data that appears around a digimon after being defeated  
  
D-Tector - A device used to keep spirits stored  
  
  
  
  
  
Coming January 12, 2003  
  
Five kids will be chosen the save the Digital World and the Real World as well.  
  
:)  
  
  
  
Please Reviw after reading this... and tell me what you think.... 


	2. All Aboard the Trailmon

Digimon Frontier 2.0  
  
by  
  
Beelzamon  
Episode One  
All Aboard the Trailmon!  
  
___________________________________________________________  
The small alarm clock in Alex Kee's room went off waking him up. It was the first day of summer, which ment no school. Alex got out of his bed and saw three booster pack digimon cards. He walked over to his computer stand a picked one up.  
  
Alex opened a small booster pack of digimon cards and fanned them out. He saw a Beelzamon, Imperialdramon, MarineDevimon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Metal Garurumon, Ogremon, Wormmon, and Elecmon. He noticed that the last two cards were blank, but when he turned them a little to the left, the names appeared.  
  
"Seraphymon and Ophanimon." Alex said in a puzzled voice.  
  
Suddenly, the figure of Seraphymon appeared on his bedroom wall. He glowed a bright red color and shot out a beam that hit Alex hard hending flying in the air and landing on his bed. When he sat up he noticed a red and black device on the floor. Alex walked over to it and looked at it slowly. It had a small screen, three buttons, and a button on the side.  
  
"Wow! What is this thing?" Alex asked.  
  
"Are you ready to change your destiny" asked a female digitized voice, "Go to the train station and take the elevator to the basement, in the back there will be a green garbage bin, at the bottom is a door, open it and board the train."  
  
Alex decided he would go to the train station and 'change' his destiny. He openned his closet and pulled out a white t-shirt, a blue and navy checkered-striped button up shirt, baggy blue jeans, and a black and white pair of nike shoes.  
  
After changing, he went outside and got on his bike leaving nothing but a cloud of smoke. He turned at the corner to sharpeand fell of his bike landing in his friends pool. After five minutes, he arrived at the train station still wet.  
  
The train station was crowed, so crowed, that Alex had to get on a crate to he where the elevator was. He went to the basement and saw a green garbage bin. Alex opened the top and saw paper of the kinds. Before anyone could see him, he jumped in the bin and started to dig the paper away. Soon he found the door and openned it falling in.  
  
When he got up he saw trains, trains, and more trains. He noticed that there was a red train, that had the face of an angler fish. He boarded the red train and saw three kids. It was two boys and a girl. The girl had blonde hair, a white sweater, blue jeans, and black knee boots. The boy had spikey brown hair, a yellow t-shirt that said 'basetball', black silky pants with a white line on each side, and white tennis shoes. The other boy who looked about 11 years wore a orange hat backwards, he had brown hair, a red t-shirt with the words DIGITAL MONSTERS on it, khaki shorts, and orange and white tennis shoes.  
  
"Hi my name is Cassie Black." the girl said.  
  
"I'm Jack Hunter!" the boy said.  
  
"I'm Marcus Kril." the little kid said.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Alex Kee!" Alex said, "Digi you get a device thing too?"  
  
The three nodded and pulled out there devices. Cassie had a pink color, Jack had a blue and yellow colored device, and Marcus had a white greenish device. As they were traveling swiftly, they stop at a village place with flames on the buildings. Alex looked at his device and it said WELCOME TO THE DIGITAL WORLD.  
  
The four left the train and saw a sign that said Flame Town. Cassie saw a blue monster with flame armor and she screamed.  
  
"Dang girl, what's wrong with you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Its a monster!" Cassie screamed.  
  
"Its not a monster, its a digimon, Flamedramon." Alex and Marcus said.  
  
"How do you know?" Jack asked.  
  
"Because I have been into digimon my whole life." Alex said.  
  
Suddenly, a green flame appeared and two small digimon appeared from the source. They were running away from a huge black dog. The two small digimon ran behind the kids to protect themselves. Alex pulled out his device and pointed it at the three headed dog.  
  
Cherubusmon - Champion Level - Emeral Blaze & Portals of Darkness  
  
Cherubusmon ran towards the group but Alex picked up a pipe to defend his new friends. As Cherubusmon charged, Alex ran towards him. The digimon bite the pipe and broke it in half and throwing Alex to the side. When Alex got up he heard his device beeping. When he pulled it off his belt, there was a picture on the screen, of a demon type man on a black platform.  
  
"Emeral Blaze!" Cherubusmon said as he shot a green blast of energy at the group.  
  
"Execute! Spirit Evolution!" Alex said as he scanned the data ring around his hand. The demon man on the platform appeared over Alex. Armor formed over his body and he was covered in flames. "Agunimon!"  
  
"Pyro Shield!" Agunimon said creating a fire wall that blocked the attack. Then, he jumped in the air and kicked Cherubusmon. Punch after punch, but Cherubusmon did not give up.  
  
"Portals of Darkness!" Cherubusmon yelled as he and Agunimon were transported to a dark releam. "You can't win in my releam!"  
  
"That's what you think! Cherubusmon, you time is up!" Agunimon screamed. "Pyro Tornado!"  
  
Agunimon started to spin rapidly producing a tornado of fire that destroyed the portals, sending them back to flame town. Agunimon stopped spinning which showed Cherubusmon lying on the ground. A ring of 010011101110110001 appeared around him.  
  
"It's time for you to be remixed! Fractyl Code! Digitize!" Agunimon said scanning Cherubusmon's data. Once the data was stored in the device Agunimon reverted into Alex.  
  
"Whoa! How did I do that?" Alex asked.  
  
"You are digidestined Alex, you control the Spirits of Flame!" the female digitized voice said.  
  
"Well I guess we won't be going home for awhile." Alex said.  
Well what do you think should I change anything? 


	3. Important Notice

I am sorry to report to but because of all the school work and finals before spring break, the next epiosode will not be up until the third week of April, if lucky, sooner.......... I am repeating this, I will continue this story in April!  
  
Beelzamon  
  
03-02-03  
Momentai  
  
Blah  
Whatever  
Something  
Bye  
Who wants pizza?  
Guilmon does  
But he got hit by a chicken  
Or was it a pig  
No it was a pillow  
Or maybe a fish............ 


End file.
